famguyisawesomefandomcom-20200215-history
Stewie Loves Lois
First Aired: September 10, 2006 Plot: When a flu epidemic hits Quahog, Peter goes to see Dr. Hartman for a vaccine. Though they are in short supply, Peter manages to get one anyway (he “accidentally” falls onto the jab Hartman was holding). While looking through his papers, Hartman realizes that Peter needs a prostate exam. Though he does not know what it is, Peter agrees to take one. The exam, of course, is not what he expects when the doctor sticks his finger up his anus. Peter is convinced that he was being raped, and enters a period of shock. He tells Lois about it, but she tries to convince him that it was a standard examination, but Peter is too upset to comprehend, and any pointing gestures he sees makes him feel worse. When he tells Quagmire, Cleveland and Joe about the experience, however, they greatly empathize him as they recount how Dr. Hartman “violated” them as well. Upon hearing this, Peter’s fear becomes outrage when he decides to sue his doctor. Lois is entirely nonsupportive of Peter’s ambition and unsuccessfully tries to talk him out of it. When the trial occurs, Peter unintentionally exaggerates the story to make it seem worse (claiming that Hartman made several sexual remarks and had an evil laugh). Hartman is outraged and tries to convince the judge it was a standard exam, saying that he gave him one not too long ago. However, Peter tells the judge to imagine the experience in the same light as his own story, after which Hartman is declared guilty and has his license revoked. Peter declares himself victorious in the name of all anuses and goes to celebrate with his friends at The Drunken Clam, but he begins to go to the bathroom frequently, which causes great concern amongst the others; Peter is then informed that his prostate may be infected. Peter finally understands that a prostate exam is a mandatory procedure and not a criminal offense. He tries to go and see a doctor, but his friends point out that no doctor would dare go near Peter after the lawsuit. Realizing that he has placed himself in a critical situation, Peter has no choice but to see Dr. Hartman, who would be none too elated to see him. Peter decides to try and trick him into examining him (by disguising himself as a package delivery man with a box around his anus), but fails. However, Hartman decides to run the procedure anyway. After getting his prostate examined and treated, Peter and Hartman go to get his license reinstated, and they put the whole ordeal behind them. Meanwhile, Stewie is at the park with Lois when a dog attacks Rupert. Upon calling out for help, Lois catches and attacks the dog and retrieves Rupert, who is sadly ruined. Stewie is very distraught, so Lois fixes him as much as possible. This delights Stewie who, after Lois makes him his favorite dinner, decides he loves his mother. The next morning, Stewie shows his extra loving attention to Lois. Lois notices the change in his demeanor, and the two begin to bond like never before. Stewie becomes so attached to her, he forbids everyone else (notably Brian) to speak to her. After a while, however, Lois begins to feel worn out by Stewie until she is completely exhausted. Stewie soon begins getting on her nerves, though he does not seem to notice, even after Lois’ furious outburst when he tries to call her. Then one night, Lois becomes so frustrated that she has a nightmare in which she murders Stewie with a washing machine in an attempt to silence him. Horrified by her bad dream, Lois turns to Brian for guidance. Brian suggests that she needs to break off Stewie’s overdependence on her by spending less time with him and paying no attention whenever he calls for attention, no matter how badly. Although reluctant, Lois agrees to put his plan into action, to which Stewie reacts negatively to upon noticing it. Feeling desperate, Stewie tries to feign his own death to attract Lois, but all his attempts are promptly brushed aside. When Stewie goes to confront Lois about this, however, he accidentally trips and falls down the stairs, breaking his arm. Lois, who was present at the time, is unable to bear the sight of her baby in so much pain and rushes to his aid, apologizing profusely about her attitude. She tries to smother him in an effort to regain his trust, but to no avail--Stewie is so disgusted by her behavior that he coldly rejects her love, returning to his old, matricidal, evil self. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Stewie Episodes Category:Lois Episodes